Challenge Chapter 1's
by ShadowOkamiYokai
Summary: Just a series of chapters that go along with my challenges.
1. HPOHC

**I know that for those of you that read 'Fox' are a little upset that I haven't been updating on that, but it's just that things are really busy with school and stuff. With this, I came up with an idea that'll go with the challenges that I've put up. Instead of just putting up the challenges, I'm going to try to write out the prologue or the first chapter of them, so that you could get an idea of what I've come up with, if you decide to do the challenge. For each one, I'll put the challenge on top, so you could see what it is, and then the chapter would be below that. If any of the challenges you don't understand or have trouble doing, send me a review and have the challenge(s) included and I'll try to write it out. I hope this helps, sorta. lol**

* * *

**Harry Potter/Ouran High Host Club  
Pairing: Harry P./Kyouya (main: Harry P./Mori)  
Rating: M  
Genra: Friendship/Family  
Summary: There's a new student in Ouran High School and why does Kyouya act so familiar around him?  
Conditions  
- Harry has a slight feminine figure, has waist length hair, and no longer wears glasses  
- Harry is Kyouya's distant cousin and starts going to Ouran after living with him for a few months  
- Tamaki treats Harry like he does Haruhi  
- Anything else you want to add, go ahead**

**Prologue**

It was a normal everyday life for Haruhi. Getting to school, going to class, dealing with the twins during lunch, and then after school, the Host Club. Although, today seemed a bit different.

Instead of being on the laptop like he normally does, Kyouya was talking to someone on his cell phone. The weird thing though, he had this unusually soft expression on his face, and he also had a small hint of a smile on his face. All the other hosts have also noticed.

"Do you have anything planned later?... Why don't you come down here?... Don't worry, it wouldn't be a problem... I'll introduce you to the rest of the club... I'll see you later then." Then after a few more seconds, Kyouya hung up and went back to work on his laptop.

When it was getting close to closing time, the Host's customers left and Haruhi went around collecting the tea cups.

Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting together on the love seat, watched Haruhi as she cleaned up.

"So, Kyouya, who was that you were talking to?" Kaoru asked.

Kyouya just smirked while pushing his glasses up, "You'll see. He should be here any minute." Then there was a knock on the door, "Speak of the devil, there he is."

Kyouya shut off the laptop and walked towards the door. He opened it and stepped back to allow the person on the other side to walk inside.

The person was a male and looked to be around the same age as Kyouya. His midnight black hair reached to his waist. His eyes were emerald green in color and his body shape, it wouldn't be noticeable, but they could see a slight feminine figure he had. (A/N: You can think up the clothes he could wear.)

"Guys, I would like for you to meet my cousin, Haru Black. Although, my older sister has come to call him Ruri." Kyouya introduced.

They could see why, his eyes shined brighter then the greenest gem.

"Hello. It's nice to finally meet you all. Kyouya told me a lot about you." Harry said with a smile.

* * *

**Barrel of Monkeys has decided to do this fic. It's now called, Ootori's Family Reunion. Hope you enjoy it.**


	2. HPCG

**Here's another challenge chapter for you guys, but before you start to read it please here me out. An anonymous reviewer, who called themselves 'Zero Vector', sent me this: **

**"When are you going to update "Fox"? I read it before you started the rewrite and let me tell you, that fic is pure genius! And the first three chapters of the rewrite promise that it'll get even better! So why the hold-up? It's been half a year already since you last updated it! A fic as original as "Fox" doesn't deserve to land in the "dead fic" department, no sir!"**

**For anybody who is feeling the same way, I'm sorry but I have had lots of stuff happen. I also have much more important things to do, like for instance, finishing school, getting a job and working, and helping my mom out when she's going through a major grieving after my great-uncle died. I have a life that I need to worry about and writing stories is the last thing on my mind. So if you guys have a problem with it, then read someone else's stories and complain about them. I just lucky enough, to have anytime at all to get on the computer and put this stuff up. So please, don't criticise me because I already have enough stuff as is to deal with. Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy this challenge and if any of you want to continue them, feel free to do so.**

* * *

**Harry Potter/Code Geass  
Pairing: Harry P./Lelouch  
Rating: M  
Genra: Suspence/Romance  
Summary: Harry has recently came into his inheritance of part Incubus and part Elemental. He has decided to go live in Japan to start anew. How is it that he somehow falls in love with the adversary of the Emperor.**

**Conditions**

**- Harry's a submissive and has a feminine figure.  
- Harry still has Hedwig as his familiar, but because of his inheritance, he has two others. (They can be either realistic, like a wolf and panther, or fictious, like a hell hound and a kitsune, or one of each, your choice.)  
- Anything else you want to add, go ahead.**

For the students, it was just another day at school, but for Lelouch, it was another challenge. Right now, he was just keeping up his persona, as the child extrodinare, highly popular, unapprociable, male student.

As he walked down the hallway, he couldn't help but over hear the latest gossip. Apparently there's a new student that transferred all the way from England. The girls were talking about how cute and feminine he looks while the guys were wondering if he was actually a 'she' in a boy's uniform.

Finally, Lelouch made it to his first class and sat at his desk few minutes before the bell rang. he could see from the corner of his eye, Suzaku was glancing at him from time to time. He knew that Suzaku suspects him of being Zero but he didn't go up on his hunch without having enough proof. Lelouch is hoping to keep it that way.

The teacher came in with the new student following behind him. He looked to be around the same size as him(Lelouch), maybe smaller and had a bit of inhuman beauty. His hair, which was tied up in a high ponytail, reached to his mid-back. It was ebony black in color, but when the light hit it right, it would be a rusty red. His skin was pale, not sickly pale but healthy. His lips were a soft mix of red and pink, his nose was slightly pointed but perfect. His eyes, though, were what grabbed his attention. They were a bright emerald green and if he looked closely, he could see flecks of gold and red mixed in. there was only a small few of them that it'll be easily over looked if you didn't know what to look for.

Lelouch felt a shiver run down his spin when he noticed that the new student wasn't the only thing that walked in the classroom. Standing right behind the studen was what looked to be a very big, over sized dog. It was a few feet taller then the new student. It had the body shape similar to a Doberman, but with a more ruggy look. It's eyes were a dark blood red, dark shadows seem to emit from it and protectively wrap around the student it was guarding.

Lelouch glanced around at the other students and noticed that he was the only one that saw the creature.

"Hello, I am Haru Black. I transferred from the boarding school in England, so this is a little different. From what I hear from the rumors, I'll clear some things up. No, I'm not a girl, I just have more similarities of my mother than my father and yes, this is my natural eye color. I hope we can get along."

The teacher smiled, "Alright then, why don't you sit between Suzaku and Lelouch."

The girls in the classroom watched in envy as the boy walked towards the empty desk and sat there.

When school came close to an end, everyone started to gather their stuff and go to their extra curicular activities.

"Mr. Black." Lelouch called out.

Haru turned around and raised his eyebrow in question.

"Have you ever thought of joining the student council?" he asked.

Haru turned around fully, "I never really gave much thought. Why do you ask?"

"Just thought you might be interested."

Haru smiled, "Thanks for the offer. Let me think about it."

Just before Haru left, Suzaku ran to him and grabbed his arm. Lelouch glanced over Haru's shoulder and saw the dog like creature step towards Suzaku, with a low growl. Haru looked up at Suzaku with a slight glare. "Would you please let go of me?" he asked.

Suzaku shivered slightly when he saw the creature step closer. He then slowly let go of Haru's arm and looked down at him. "Sorry. I forgotten what I wanted to ask. I'll probably remember it later."

Haru's looked did a complete one-eighty and his smiled brightly, "Okay. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye."

Lelouch and Suzaku watched him leave down the hallway. Suzaku glanced over to Lelouch over his shoulder.

"Did you also see the creature that was following him?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch closed his eyes and walked out of the classroom, "What creature?"


	3. HPSoul Eater

**Here's another one. I hope you guys enjoy it or like it enough to continue it. Lol, enjoy!**

* * *

**Harry Potter/Soul Eater  
Pairing: Harry P./(you can choose the wielder)  
Rating: T or M  
Genra: Friendship/Humor  
Summary: Harry has been starting to have these cravings to eat peoples souls during his second year at Hogwarts. He's also discovered that he can change into a black and silver sword, and sometimes change his arm into the blade. Now that he's found a way to defeat Voldemort, who is this shinigami, that's saying that he has to have a wielder or partner to stay in control?**

**Conditions  
- Who ever you choose to be Harry's partner, is who he's going to be paired with.  
- Anything else you want to add, go ahead.**

* * *

It all started with the first paralyzed victim. When Harry saw Mrs. Norris being hung by her tail, he felt a surge of hunger like he's never felt before. Just when he was about to take a step forward, he felt a hand grab his shoulder, snapping him back to reality. He looked up and saw Snape giving him a strange look, before looking back towards Dumbledore.

Later that night, Harry quietly snuck out of the Gryffindor portrait door, only to turn around and see Snape standing there with his arms crossed.

"And where do you think you're going, Mr. Potter?" Snape sneered.

"I was... I was just- I don't know. I feel so hungry, but it's not food that I feel the hunger for. It's something else, I just don't know what I'm craving." Harry said.

Snape raised an eyebrow and motioned for Harry to follow him.

Snape and Harry walked down the corridors and Harry noticed that Snape was leading him to the dungeons. Once they went down there, Snape led him to a door. When Harry got inside, he saw a tall, three yards high, mirror. Snape walked towards the mirror, pulled out his wand and started drawing some symbols on it. When he was done, Snape stepped away from the mirror, and Harry's eyes widened when the symbols faded into the mirror.

It started to do some ripple effect and then two figures appeared. One was really tall in height. It wore a black cloak that wrapped around his whole body. It's skull shaped head looked similar to what you would see in an old fashion pirate flag.

The other figure seemed to be just a normal human being, but Harry didn't want to miss judge him just yet.

"Shinigami-sama." Snape said in greeting.

The tall dark figure nodded it's head, "Hellow Severus. It's been awhile since I've last seen you. When was the last time?"

"When I first started coming to Hogwarts, Shinigami-sama." Snape answered.

"Yes, it has been a long time. How's your wielder? Where is she?" Shinigami asked.

Snape looked away with a sorrowful look, "She died. She was murdered, trying to protect her son."

An angered look crossed Shinigami's face, "And where were you when this happened?"

Snape flinched, "I wasn't near. She told me, during graduation that she didn't want me in danger. She was trying to protect me from the Dark Lord. Potter already suspected that Lily and I were more than just friends and she didn't want him to know about the other world. She made me promise to stay away and no matter what happens, I won't come when I feel she was in danger."

Snape's shoulders started to shake a bit while he was trying to hold back the tears.

Shinigami sadly watched as Snape started to cry. Then he took notice of the young boy stand next to the dark haired man. "Severus, who is this young boy, here?" Shinigami asked.

Snape quickly wiped his eyes with his sleeve and looked at Harry, who has been keeping quiet the whole time. "This is Harry. He's Lily's son."

Shinigami's eyes widened in shock, "That is Lily's son?"

"Yes. He's starting to get the characteristics of a soul eater. He's getting cravings and I decided to train him on how to control and use his abilities, until he finds his wielder."

Shinigami nodded, "Yes, that would be a good idea. This will also help you Severus. How long was it that you actually were in a fight?"

Snape smiled slightly, "Too long."

Shinigami nodded, "Good. I'll be expecting to hear from you later on. I will see you soon, Severus."

"Yes, Shinigami-sama, I'll see you later." Snape said, watching as the mirror switched back and showed his reflection.


	4. HPDeath Note

**Here's another one. I hope you guys enjoy it or like it enough to continue it. Lol, enjoy!**

* * *

**Harry Potter/ Death Note  
Rating: T or M  
Pairing: Harry P. / Light  
Genre: Suspense/ Horror/ Romance  
Summary: Ryuuk told Light that there's a rumor going through the shinigami's that there's a shinigami/human hybrid living around Japan. Light, always curious, decides to look for the hybrid. What should Light do when he ends up falling for the person?**

**Conditions**

**- Harry has an unearthly beauty look  
- He no longer wears glasses, grew his hair out, and wears tight fighting clothes  
- Anything else you want to add, go ahead**

* * *

Chapter1

"Watari, turn on the TV and check the news for me. I want to know if that now Light and Miss Misa are locked up, if the killing have stopped." L said, not turning away even the slightest from the camaras.

Watari nodded and stood up. He picked up the remote for the small box television and pressed the on button.

_"We're sorry to interrupt this program, but it has come to our attention that it's extremely important to tell you this,"_ the reporter started out.

In the background, there was several streams of smoke coming out of an office building.

_"So far, from what we know, the killings have stopped ever since the two Kira's were captured. We've also hoped that the killing will stop, and it did happen until now. The CEO of this medical company you see behind me, detonated a bomb, killing himself and hundreds of other employees. Although, only so few that managed to survive, were injured."_

"What! How is this possible? Watari, release Light and Miss Misa and bring them both here!" L said with uncharacteristic panic.

Watari nodded and walked towards the door that led to the holding rooms.

_"Even though the CEO has never shown himself on camara for safety reasons, we have no clue how Kira could have made him commite suicide. So that's the end of this message, so thank you for your divided attention and your program will continue in the next few seconds."_ the reporter said. Then just like he said, the latest episode of 'Mai Hime' came on.

L turned off the TV soon after that and started to think. He glanced up when he heard the door open and saw Watari walk in with Light and Miss Misa following behind him.

"What is it that you wanted from us Ryuzaki?" Light asked.

"Apparently my calculations of you being Kira were wrong. The killings have continued a few days after I put you on lock down. This doesn't mean that I don't suspect you, I still do, it's just that I want you to help me find this new Kira." L said, while eatting his cake.

Light nodded, "What about Misa? What are you going to do with her?"

"We'll keep her here. Just so that we can keep an eye on her. You may go back home, if you want." L said, glancing back at Light with his wide black eyes.

Light nodded and walked out the door. Watari drove him back to his house and left when he stepped inside his house. He ignored it when his mom and younger sister tried calling him, he just continued on upstairs and into his room. Once he closed the door behind him, he leaned back against it and slid down to sit on the floor.

"Ryuuk." Light said after a few minutes of silence.

The leather clad shinigami came through the ceiling and layed back on Light's bed, "What is it?"

"What was all of that back there? When L mentioned there was another Kira you started to laugh." Light said, glaring at the shinigami through his bangs.

Ryuuk started chuckling, "Oh that? I was just remembering about the rumor that I heard from the other shinigami's."

Light raised an eyebrow, "Oh really, and what pray tell, would this rumor be about?"

"Oh, just about how a shinigami decided to live in the human world and mated with a human." Ryuuk said, like it was nothing important.

Light looked up when he heard this, "I thought you said that shinigami's can't co-exist with humans?"

"I never said they couldn't, I just said that it's not possible that we could. Although there are very few cases where it does happen."

Light stood up and walked towards his desk, "So what happened to the shinigami and the human?"

"They died," Ryuuk said looking at his hands.

Light snorted.

"But, there offspring servived." Ryuuk said, grinning.

There was a pause, and after a few moments of silence, Light slowly turned his chair around to look at the shinigami. "What?" Light gasped, "Are you saying that there is a shinigami/human hybrid out there?"

"If you interpret it that way, then yeah." Ryuuk said.

"Then, the killins that L mentioned. Those were the hybrids doing." Light said, putting his hand up to his chin.

"I know that look. You're going to do something that's going to help you kill L. Let me guess, you're going to try and look for the hybrid, now that your girlfriends is under house arrest." Ryuuk said, propping his head up against the pillow.

Light started to grin, "You're exactly right. I could use this hybrid for my own benefits." He then started to laugh evilly.


	5. HPBlack Cat

**Okay guys, here's another chapter. I'm actually thinking about trying to do this one, so I wonder you guys think about it.**

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter/Black Cat  
Pairing: Harry P./Creed  
Rating: M  
Genre: Horror/Romance  
Summary: Creed always had someone behind the scenes, that was part of the Apostles but no one, except a selected few, knew about him. How would they feel to someone that lives in a house that's filled with snakes and reptiles of every kind, and can also speak to them?**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

It was 10 o'clock at night, and everyone, but a small handful of people, were inside their houses, getting ready for the next day.

In an alley, a few blocks down from the center of town, was a little girl that looked to be around the age of 5. She was wearing a light blue pajama gown that reached down to her ankles, and she was tightly holding a brown teddy bear; like her life depended on it. She was walking through the alley, calling for her mother, even though deep down, she knew she wouldn't get a response.

As she walked further down, she glanced back over her shoulder when she heard a noice.

"Mommy?" the girl whispered, while turning around. She slowly walked towards where she heard the noise, then screamed and jumped in fright when she heard another noice. She didn't stand to close, but she tried to see if she could find the source from where she stood. When she didn't see anything, she took a step back only to stop when she felt something press against her back.

She slowly turned around, shivering in fear, and screamed when she saw blood red eyes glaring down at her.

A few seconds later, one of the doors in the alley opened and a middle-aged women stepped out. She shines a flashlight in her hand out towards the alley.

"Hello? Anyone there?" the woman called out. When she didn't hear a response, she walked back inside and closed the door.

A few miles away from town, and out in the country side, in the woods, an old cabin stood at the center of a clearing. The inside of the cabin would look like its been abandoned for years. If you would listen carefully, you would hear that all the activity happens below ground.

The 5 year old girl was sitting at the middle of the floor, and watched fearfully as several different breeds of snakes, cobras, and serpents slithering by her. She cried even more when she remembered she didn't have her teddy bear with her for comfort. She turned her head to the right when she heard a hissing sound, and backed away a bit when she saw it was the really big snake that brought her here. She was starting to back away when she noticed the bear the snake was holding with its mouth.

"Teddy!" She squealed in delight.

The snake gently gave her the bear and she quickly grabbed it and held it real close.

"Thank you." she said.

The snake just flicked its tongue towards her and slithered away.

The little girl watched it leave and saw that it was moving towards the person at the bottom of the steps. The person kneeled down towards the floor and gently stroked the snake's back. The snake hissed happily before leaving into the shadows in the corner.

"Where did the snake go?" she asked.

"He went back into town. He's making sure that no one in town will find me. I swear, he worries abot me too much." the person said.

The little girl thought he was singing when she heard him, but realised that's what he normally sounds like.

She thought the man was beautiful, he looked to be 16 or 17 years old, but something told her he was so much older than that. His hair was so long that it reached his knees, and was so black in color it looked like no light can shine through it. His eyes were greener then the freshly cut grass she has seen in her neighbors yard, and his pale skin contrasted with his black hair. He looked like a fallen angel.

"What's you name?" the angel asked.

"Maggie. What's yours?" she asked, slowly standing up from the ground.

"My name is Harrison, or Harry for short." Harry said.

Maggie shook her head and Harry looked at her with a confused look. "You don't look like a Harry. Your name should be Angel."

Harry laughed softly to himself, "Oh, really. Alright, you may call me Angel, if you like. I don't mind, but why would you want to call me that?"

"You look like an angel that fell from heaven. Mommy told me that angels are really beautiful," Maggie said smiling, then she looked away shyly. "I think you're really beautiful, so you must be an angel."

Harry smiled and gently picked Maggie up, "So, you think I'm an angel huh?"

Maggie nodded her head, and Harry smiled, "Okay. I'll be called Angel from now on."

Maggie smiled and rested her head on Angel's shoulder.

Angel smirked softly and looked towards the King Cobra that was resting in the corner.

_'Ashar, I have a task for you.'_ Angel said.

The king cobra rose up and slithered towards him. Then he bowed his head when he was close enough, _'What is it you ask of me, master?'_

_'Assign a few of my reptiles to get a room ready for this young girl in my arms. When you're done with that, I want you to go to the Apostle's current hideout and have Creed come over.'_ Angel said, then walked towards one of the doors that led to his room.

Ashar nodded, _'Yes master. Is there anything else you want me to do?'_

_'No, that will be all.'_ Angel said, and then closed the door.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think of this one. To me, this could turn out to be a pretty good thriller fic. For fans of my 'Fox' story, I'm writing bit by bit for the chapters, so you shouldn't have to wait too long for the next chapter. I'm not making any promises, but I'm really trying to have that fic finished. I already have ideas for the sequal and it's going to be fun. Hopefully I'll have at least 3 or 4 chapters up before summer break begins. Other than that, please be patient with me, I really am trying. **

**See you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
